darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn Clareton (Pokemon Universe)
*Dawnie *DeDe *Dane *Brat |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = : *10 *12 *13 |Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Female|Row 5 title = Trainer Class|Row 5 info = Coordinator|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Neutral Good/Hero|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = : *4'8 *4'11 *5'4 |Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Average|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = *Raising Pokemon *Cooking Poke Puffs|Row 10 title = Type|Row 10 info = Varied|Row 11 title = Hometown|Row 11 info = Twinleaf Town, Johto|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Ash *Brock *Kenny *Louis *Zoey *Nando *Emma *Marmalade|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Team Rocket *Pokemon Hunter O|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = : *Paul *Kenny |Row 15 title = Voiced by|Row 15 info = Emily Jenness|Row 17 title = Travel Status|Row 17 info = Traveling Kalos|Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Native Region|Row 19 info = Sinnoh|Row 20 title = Main Pokemon|Row 20 info = Pipulup}} Dawn Clareton is a character created by Nintendo. She is the cousin of Louis Robinson and the girlfriend of Paul Neuwbt. She is from Twinleaf Town living with her mother, Johanna. Development Dawn was originally made by the Pokemon Company a long time ago. The creator was a really big fan of Dawn from the Diamond and Pearl Series. Later on, Dawn became a traveling partner of Louis. Later on, her creator wanted to deepen the relationship between Dawn and Louis. Her creator made the two cousins, so they could in some way "love" each other. During this time, he also changed up her look. When the creator watched Diamond and Pearl, he didn't really like how Dawn's hat covers up her bangs, so he made sure to not put a hat on her design so she could look "prettier". Her look was altered from a black tank with a pink connecting skirt, to a white top with a open black sleeved vest and a pink skirt with black boots with white laces. Her hairclips were also changed from yellow traingles, to pink hearts, while the back hairclip becomes a cylinder-like clip. About a year later, her creator was disappointed that there was no contests in Unova, so Dawn became a coordinator competing in the Unova Grand Festival. As of now, her look was changed. She no longer wears hair clips to lengthen her side hair. She also altered the color of her outfit. Her white top remained the same, her black vest changed into a baby blue one, her pink skirt became a white checkered light blue skirt, and her boots went from black and pink to blue and white. General Info Dawn Natalie Clareton is a thirteen year old girl iliving in Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh. She is the only child daughter of Johanna, and her father. She loves to spend time with her family and talk about the latest and hottest things. She also loves to travel to new places with her older cousin, Louis. When she wakes up everyday, she always tries to fix her hair, as it looks like a disaster when she wakes up. Dawn is also a pokemon coordinator. She has been a trainer for three years, and was a big fan of pokemon contests. She has an adoration of cuter pokemon, as she has many of them. She is one of the top coordinators and won one Grand Festival. As of now, she usually likes to travel with Louis, and sometimes visits her old friend, Ash. History Relationships Paul Main Article: Paul-Dawn Relationship When they first met, they had a mutual dislike for each other. She often got very annoyed about his insults towards Ash. However, when the two met up in Hoenn, Paul admitted that he had feelings for her, as the two started to travel together. When Dawn had to travel to Unova, she asked Paul to come with her, but he rejected because it was Ash. Paul then asked her out, as she joyfully said yes. Louis Main Article: Louis-Dawn Relationship Louis is Dawn's older cousin. The two had a cute and friendly relationship when they were babies and haven't seen each other for a long time;eight years later to be precise. When Louis was competing in Pokemon Contests, he finally reunited with Dawn, and asked to travel Sinnoh with her. However, she said no, as she hasn't even earned one ribbon yet in Hoenn, and he was already done earning his five. Ash Main Article: Ash-Dawn Relationship Ash and Dawn are good friends. Ever since traveling together in Sinnoh, they had a healthy relationship with each other. When she returned to Unova, she wanted to ask Ash to come fly down to Johto with her to watch the Wallace Cup, but she didn't really have the time to. They haven't met up since, but they still video chat sometimes through Pokemon Centers. Zoey Main Article: Dawn-Zoey Relationship Zoey and Dawn have been rivals for years now. Although they are very friendly, and Zoey taught Dawn a few tips on how to become a great coordinator, Zoey displays how good of a mentor she is by using her clever tactics on stage. There were a few moments, such as the second year they entered the Sinnoh Grand Festival, that Dawn beat Zoey, impressing not only her but herself as well. Kenny Main Article: Kenny-Dawn Relationship Kenny and Dawn were friends since their childhood. The two have become great coordinators over the years, and Kenny even developed a crush on her. He even wanted to go on a journey with him, but she turned him down to travel wish Ash This angered him, as he got very jealous of Ash. Emma Main Article:Emma-Dawn Relationship Marmalade Main Article: Marmalade-Dawn Relationship May Main Article: Dawn-May Relationship Pokemon In Rotation * Piplup (Received in Sinnoh) * Aipom-Ambipom (Traded from Ash;Stolen from O) * Surskit->Masquerain (Caught in Hoenn) * Slowpoke->Slowking (Caught in Unova) * Espurr->Meowstic (Caught in Kalos) * Helioptile (Caught in Kalos) With Johanna * Buneary->Lopunny (Caught in Sinnoh) * Pachirisu (Caught in Sinnoh) * Togekiss (Received from Salvia in Sinnoh) * Clefairy->Clefable (Caught in Hoenn) * Ralts->Kirlia (Caught in Hoenn) * Grimer->Muk (Caught in Hoenn) * Eevee->Leafeon (Caught in Johto) * Budew->Roselia->Roserade (Caught in Johto) * Audino (Caught in Unova) * Cottene->Whimsicott (Caught in Unova) Achievements Contest Ribbons Johto *Azalea Town Ribbon- Used Ambipom *Unkown 2 ribbons Hoenn *Rubello Town Ribbon- Won against Savannah- Used Ambipom and Masquerain *Pacifilog Town Ribbon-Won against Harley- Used Piplup and Buneary *Littleroot Town Ribbon- Won against May- Used Clefable *Rinshin Town Ribbon- Won against Harley- Used Muk *Wailmer Island Ribbon- Won against Princess Allie- Used Muk and Clefable Sinnoh Year One *Floroma Town Ribbon- Won against Kenny- Used Pachirisu and Piplup *Aqua Ribbon- Won against May- Used Ambipom, Buneary, Pachirisu and Piplup *Celestic Town Ribbon- Won against Lila- Used Buneary and Ambipom *Chocovine Town Ribbon- Won against Ursula- Used Buneary and Pachirisu *Daybreak Town Ribbon- Won against Ursula- Used Mamoswine and Cyndaquil Grand Festival Rankings * Sinnoh Grand Festival (First year)- Runner up;Lost to Zoey * Johto Grand Festival- Top 4;Lost to May * Hoenn Grand Festival- Top 4- Lost to Marmalade * Sinnoh Grand Festival (Second year)- Winner;Won against Zoey * Top Coordinator Carnival Contest- Top 16- Lost to Louis * Unova Grand Festival- Top 8- Lost to Emma * Kalos Grand Festival- Top 4- Lost to Wallace High Achievements *Temprecassa City Tournament- Top 8- Lost against Emma